After the Concours
by Exquisiteshine
Summary: A beautiful new girl came, and kaho's cousin..but a very close person to Len... A rival perhaps... LENXKAHO
1. brand new breeze

**Hi guys, I revised my story, I made this 2009 ish, now, I read the story again, The grammar and the story delivery sucks. Yeah so here is revised A lot may have change :).**

"Oh my gosh, I am really, really late. What am I going to do?" I said to actually no one. I am currently in a state of panic running to my school. It is all my alarm clock's fault, I should've known that I turned off the alarm.

After a running a few minutes, I finally see the gates of Seisou. I just felt my self hyper ventilating, gosh, so I decided to stop by Lily's statue, 7 minutes and 23 seconds before class, I got time to rest for a bit.

I reminisced the days of concours. Wah, I wished I could go back, erm, well not really. After concours, I haven't seen Lily, Where could he be?

I Looked up at his statue and gave the statue a little smile. "Good morning Lily"

"HINO-CHAN!" Hihara senpai called, I am pretty sure that, that is Hihara senpai. "Yah know, this isn't really the time to be relaxing by the statue of the fairy." Tsuchiura stated, I didn't notice him behind Hihara-senpai.

"Ohayo, Tsuchiura-kun, Hihara-senpai"

"Ohayo!"

I kinda Missed the two of them this is the first time I talked to them after concours ended. Many things really changed, I felt lonely without any reason.

"Ja ne Hihara senpai, Tsuchiura-kun, I still have classes to catch"

Yeah, I think I would really love to go back to the time of concours.

...

"Kaho-chan you are unexpectedly early today" mio greeted. "Me ? Early? What do you mean?" Kahoko asked.

"Today's classes starts 1 hour from original time" Nao answered.

"WHAT?, After all the effort of running so fast, geeeeeezz" Kahoko said wuite frustrated as she pulls her hair and tries to cry.

"Typical Kahoko," Mio and Nao chorused.

...

In the Music department...

"Tsukimori, good timing, I have a little something for you" Kanazawa sensei called as soon as he sees Tsukimori making his way to his classroom.

"Just, keep your little something for me sensei, I don't need it" Tsukimori replied and stepped away from Kanazawa sensing that there is something that he wants him to do.

"Just accept my little something for you Tsukimori, this is a once in a life time request." Kanazawa run after Len, and placed is hand on the top of Len's head.

"Fine,"

"Just drop by to Hino and Tsuchiura and make them come to seminar room ASAP, thanks A lot Tsukimori, oh, with you" Kanazawa sensei said as he jog towards somewhere else.

Len just sighed in frustration, but then, maybe a few number of steps to Gen Ed won't be bad.


	2. end of the beginning

There is no way that Len cannot be ignored in the General Ed department. He keeps on hearing things like 'he is sure handsome', 'isn't he the winner of concours?', 'will violin romance come true'.

Len stopped in his track as he heard the 3rd rumor. 'I have been thinking too much' He thought and went on to wherever he might be going.

...

2-A

"Hino-san" A sudden call for Hino Kahoko's name was suddenly heard all over the classroom.

Kahoko was quite surprised seeing Len standing at the door of her classroom.

"Tsukimori-kun!, Oh, It is rare to see you here." Kahoko said as she approaches the man who is looking for her.

"Sensei called a meeting at the seminar room. now" He replied.

"Geez, Kanazawa sensei, I think he would know that there is a paging system in the school. Ahaha sorry for the trouble tsukimori"

" Oi. Hino, Tsukimori" A voice in front of them called . "Tsuchiura-kun" Hino exclaimed. "hnnn. Why was mr. Prodigy was here?" Ryoutaro asked.

"Good Timing, Tsuchiura, Kanazawa sensei was calling for us"

"I wonder what stupid teacher wants" Tsuchiura replied.

(silence) (SILENCE) (silence) "Ne, Tsuchiura-kun, do you have an IDEA on what kanazawa-sensei will tell us?" Hino asked breaking the awkward silence. "Beats me" Tsuchiura replied. "Oh... we are here"

At the music department seminar room...

"Kanayan they are soooo late" Hihara complained.

" calm down hihara ". Yunoki said with his fake smile.

"I forgot to tell the 2nd years, so I got tsukimori run an errand, that ice cube seems to be really slow" Kanazawa sensei stated looking at the people inside the conference room boredly.

"Who is the ice cube that seems to be really slow?" Len asked quite glaring to the teacher infront of them.

"That must be Seiire!" Kanazawa sensei answered sarcastically.

"Kaho-senpai" Fuuyumi said gladly for not being able to see her senpai for long.

"Okay since we are all here. I will announce something." Kanayan started,

"K-n" Hihara said but kanazawa stopped him knowing that the questions will be forever.

"Don't talk while I am talking." Kanayan scolded Hihara 'I think I am being teacher like again' Kanayan thought.

"okay. I know many were still having gossip and talking about concours even it ended two weeks ago, so we will have a concour's concert, this was still a competition,it will be held 3 and a half month from now, we will get the 1st and 2nd to participate the nearly city concours so this will look like concert. The students that will watch will vote, it was 20% and 80% from the judges. Now you are wondering why it was a concert. Because you all will play together we will have. Duets, Trio, Quartet, Quintet. So in duets it will by ranking so we will have Tsukimori and Hino, Yunoki and Fuuyumi, Shimizu and Hihara, and tsuchiura will have a duet with a certain person (The ranking is based on manga). The performances will be solos, by ranking, by instrument type, by department, by year, by gender. And for choosing the song that you will play we will have a theme named 'The end of the beginning.' Any questions?" He explained.

"Who is certain person?" Tsuchiura asked

"That will be a surprise" Kanazawa replied. ' I really got no Idea you know'

"And by the way you need to talk about the time of your practice seems that you will perform to any other participants, You still have 3 and a half months to practice. Any other questions?" Kanayan said.

No body speaks. "Okay everybody dismissed except for Hino and Tsuchiura" Kanayan said.

Everybody left and Hino and Tsuchiura stayed.

"Hino, Tsuchiura do you want to transfer to the music department at the next semester?" Kanazawa asked straightly.

"Ummm...Can we have a time to think for that Kanazawa sensei?" Hino asked.

"Well you can answer my question by next week so, I think you have an enough time to think for it." Kanazawa replied.

"I don't have to think and I'll say no" Tsuchiura said.

Hino was bit surprised and thought that Tsuchiura will agree.

"Okay, I'll wait for you Hino and you are dismissed" Kanazawa said.

Hino and Tsuchiura go out of the conference room and walk together to the Gen. Ed. Department

'I wonder if I will agree or disagree to Kanazawa sensei's offer' Hino thought deeply.

'and I have a duet with tsukimori, I feel I will have a hard time on practicing with him...' .

"Hino, what piece would you like to play?" Tsuchiura asked the hino that was in the other part of the world, no replies, thinking deeply (that would be hino).

'I think she was thinking about the transfer' tsuchiura thought.

"Hino." Tsuchiura said, making his voice louder.

Hino-(snapped back to the real world).

"ah! Gome-gome, I am thinking of something, really sorry tsuchiura-kun" Hino said.

"that would be alright, by the way, do you like the piece nocturne by Chopin, it was pretty easy" tsuchiura suggested.

"Yah sure, but, you know, I don't have a piece and since you suggested it I think you have a piece aren't you?" Hino replied "why will I suggest it i don't have the piece" he replied (He is talking like tsukimori).

Okay, after that, chat, chat, chat. (an: hmm.. they're chatting like they are in the anime, and it was not interesting).

"tsuchiura, I think i need to go to the library, see yah later" hino said waving goodbye.

She walked towards the library and met some interesting people. Hino bumped on something, maybe someone. "Gomenasai, ouch..." Hino said and looked up. "Akizuki-chan-

"Kaho-chan!" The two said at the same time.

...

Revised...

reviews are appreciated. :)


	3. aki and len

**_to all the readers and reviewers.... ARIGATO!!_**

**_now here is the chapter 3.... Not sure of what im gonna type.._**

**_so please bear with it!!! . I would love to accept reviews negative or positive!  
Most importantly ...EnJoY_**

**_-----_**

**"akizuki-chan", "Kaho-chan?" they both said in unison**

**______**

"neh is that really you aki???" kaho asked... very surprise

"hey you, I want to ask the same thing you know... I really missed you KAHO!!" Aki replied cheerfully.. and loudly that makes the librarian mad at them.. anyways [ Miroku Akizuki..... class 2-A, her hair was silky, long, blue hair in a half ponytail with irregular bangs, round brown eyes, pale skin complexion and very good figure. The best way to describe her GORGEOUS]

"Hey the two of you, don't you know that this place is a library!, in library needs silence, if you can't get that requirement please get out of this place" The librarian said madly, that makes aki and kaho shiver. ' Kowai' they both thought. "Gomenne sensei" Aki and Kaho said in unison and bowed at the same time.

"okay but please mantain silence okay?"

"hai"

the librarian went back to her desk and Kaho and Aki sighed in relief.

"That librarian is very scary" Aki commented staring at the librarian from afar.

"I agree with you" Kaho nodded in reply.

"So Akizuki, why are you here without informing me" Kaho asked as she raised an eyebrow

"Hahaha-- nervous laugh, well actually I am gonna inform you later in your house, but I never expect that I will bump to you here in this library, and you know what?"

"What?"

"Ayaki obaasan knew about this after all she is the one who enrolled me here, I just arrived here in Japan this morning and went straight here"

"Akizuki.... Why didn't you tell me? You don't have any idea how I missed you! You only telled okasan! that was very unfair ."

"Gomenasai Kahoko, I just really want to surprise you, but I think I do surprised you"

"Yes you do"

and they both laughed, but then Kaho's glance on the wall clock broke their long awaited reunion.

"Akizuki! I really need to go back in my classroom or else I'm gonna miss my report!, Ja ne. Promise me you'll go with me after class" Kaho said as she wave and ran through the gen ed.

"Cho-" Akizuki said but then Kaho was nowhere in sight Aki sighed. 'I have something to do before going home, I bet Kaho will not go with me :(' and she returned to her classroom too.

_____

In the class 2-A...

"Where did you go?" Len asked Aki as he caught a glance on her entering the classroom.

"Am I really obligated to answer that stupid question of yours Len? I'm not you daughter" Aki said to Len as she approach him.

"Betsuni" .. and aki played with Len's face, pinching it and doing weird stuff in him.

"Oi miroku Akizuki could you stop playing with me" Len said a bit angry

"oi, Tsukimori, Miroku. I can get a room for you" One of their classmate teased and everybody stared (it was their snack break).

"Baka!, we are not like that" Akisuki protested and Len was just so happy that Aki stopped playing his face.

___

Gen Ed's class 2

"Neh.. Kaho! what was the meeting all about?!" Mio asked Kaho as she entered the room. "Ohh.. we will have another concours... sure is stressful isn't it?" Kaho sighed.

their next subject teacher arrived.

"Hino Kahoko-san, please present you report ^_^" The teacher said as she walk to the center front of the classroom.

Kaho sighed and reported infront of classroom... well her report was not important in the story line

the bell rang and the students rushed out of the classrooms

____

Back to class 2-A

"Len where are you going?" Akizuki said as she chase Len out of the classroom.

"To the Gen Ed. Department" Len replied , didn't even looked at Aki.

"Very good timing, I need to go there too"

"I see"

"Heyhey, you are still so stoic as before, you are the only person I knew that I can't start any conversation with"

"gomenne aki"

"well anyways what are you going to do in the gen ed department?"  
"I'm looking for my duet partner

"well okay, we are in gen ed department but... don't you think it so strange that they are staring at us"

"its natural"

"I'm looking for the class 2-2 you know where is that classroom"

"that's my destination and we are here" Len said as he stopped infront of a door with the sign 2-2.

"Excuse me is Hino Kahoko here?" Len asked a certain someone, oh Aoi Kaji but Kaho is just behind him.

"Oh Tsukimori-kun and... Aki! neh, what are you guys doing here?" Kaho asked surprised seeing the two of them.

"Oh Kaho so you are the one Len was looking for what a great coincidence"

"You two know each other?" Len asked looking at Aki and Kaho.

"oh yeah Kaho is my cousin" Aki replied with a wild grin on her face, "so what's your business her huh len?" Aki said glaring teaseful eyes.

"I'm just gonna discuss our duet with her"

"well then we are going first to Len's house, I'm gonna get some of my things there. you guys can discuss your duet there" Aki suggested having a lightbulb appearing above her head.

"oi, aki! ne tsukimori-kun is it alright?" Kaho said scolding aki and asking Len.

"yeah"

"Oh, I see Hino-san I'll walk you home tomorrow that was a promise then ja, ne" Kaji said as he go out of the classroom.

"oh I think I disturb your date?" Aki said teasing Kaho.

"It's not like that aki" Kaho said her face as red as her hair.

"Well I cannot waste my time here lets go"

And the 3 of them went on their journey to Tsukimori-residence.

___________________________________________

_**Thank you so much for my reviewers and viewers.**_

_**dcvr- I hope you already read the other chapters**_

_**AstigzBFF07- Thank you very much!! Well I already introduce aki ^_^**_

_**AnimeViolinist- Thanks for the tip! Well you know I'm just a mere 11 year-old writer and likes to let other people enjoy my stories..haha!, thanks for looking forward to the story**_

_**dhidhi-chan- sorry, here is the true chapter 3, I placed the wrong document haha.**_

_**Moonshine79- hahah, that part just snapped in my mind, haha its out of Len's character on letting aki play with him :P well he is a gentle man**_

_**THANKYOU guys**_

_**I edited this chapter..**_

_**my papa scold me so I uploaded it immediately but here is the new chapter three, well I can't say its new but I added somethings, thanks again!! ^_^**_

_**-Dainty ^_^  
**_


	4. aki with the hinos

Here's the chapter 4 please enjoy ^_^

Oh I already placed the true chapter 3,,, I placed the wrong document, and recently found that it was wrong.

Thanks for the readers and please review

Tsukimor Len's POV

Why am I being irritated with that Kaji, wait I think I saw him before "Neh, Tsukimori-kun you are quiet is there something wrong and you are spacing out" Hino asked me. "Hahah, He is always quiet Kaho, isn't he? So don't mind him asking if he has a problem if he was quiet." Akizuki teased me whole heartedly. We are near to our house and we are talking all through the way, err.. let see and they are talking and sometimes they are asking me and I just nod and no. Well I cannot blend in their conversation even if I want to. "nehhh Kaho, do you like any boys, yah know, we didn't met for 4 years don't say to me that you still didn't have a boyfriend?!" Akizuki suddenly asked Hino-san, argh, what's with this. I don't care anything about it.

Normal POV

"Yes I don't have any boyfriend and I don't think I like one, do I?" Kaho asked looking above thinking if she does or doesn't.

"Kaho, How about the Kaji boy there in your classroom he is handsome, if you don't like him I can get him" Akizuki said her eyes forming heart shape, and in a dreamy state. "You and that Kaji really look great together, I can imagine it!!!"

"Aki.... It's really not like that, he's all yours but he has many fangirls you know, they are all gonna kill you if you became his girlfriend" Kaho replied glaring with tease.

"Hontoni, neh, how about Len you like him"

"ehhh! Its not like that!" Kaho half-shouted blushing, "Neh, isn't that right tsukimori-kun"

Len nodded looking in his left side, well hiding his blush but Akizuki caught a glance on a light pink on Len's cheeks, and walked beside Len whispered

"You are blushing"

"Baka" That's all Len can reply, with Aki's sharp eyes, but Kaho doesn't seem to notice their conversation.

And they reached the Tsukimori residence.

The three of them were welcomed by the great pianist Hamai Misa.

"Okairinasai Len, And Akizuki-chan, oh and you brought hino-san with you" Hamai Misa greeted as she opened the door and let them in. Len nodded and Akizuki hugged and gave Misa a Quick Peck on her cheeks.

"Aunt Misa, I really missed you" Akizuki said very happily.

"as well as to you Aki"

Kaho sat on one of their couch and Len went upstairs to get some scores and Aki and Misa sat on the couch opposite hers.

"neh, neh Auntie, does Len like any girl?" Aki asked the green haired pianist that she can only hear.

"well I think so....." misa replied getting a glance from Kaho.

Len walked down from their long staircase holding so many clear books.

"Oi, len need any help?" Aki asked and ran towards her helpless cousin that looks so miserable.

"yes, I think so" Len murmured.

Kaho and Len scanned through the pieces in there 'Scanning all of this would take me forever' Kaho thought nervously. Through the whole time they are looking over here and over there, finally they have chosen the best piece that the two of them can play, Bach's double concerto.

Hamaii Misa immediately went to the kitchen and fetched green tea, Akizuki, supposed to get the package, went to the maid and ask for a camera, after looking around in the living room, she hid herself out of Len and Kaho's sight and immediately pressed the button of the camera, Len and Kahoko position from the camera's view seems like Len was hugging her, although he was really turning the page of the clearbooks.

'How about spreading some good news to the campus.....' Akizuki though with a smirk on her face and quickly hid the camera get the film and give back the camera.

"here, have some tea" Hamaii Misa said as she placed 4 teacups a sugar container and the tea,

"Where's aki?" Kaho asked pouring some tea in the small tea cup.

" She went upstairs to get her package"

Akizuki immediately went to one of the maid's room where her package was stored and her accordion and a viola was there, she immediately gets it and went back to the living room.

"Kaho... lets get going I got, my instruments" she said as she went down to the long staircase,

"Arigato gozaimasu, tsukimori-kun, Hamaii-san" Hino kahoko Bowed quickly after she finished the tea

"The same as here Hino Kahoko, its already getting late as well though I still want the two of you to stay" The pianist humbly said. "Len, can you kindly escort these two ladies home." She continued. "But Okaa-sama- ." Len began. "No buts Len come on".

"Its okay Misa-baasan, if Len doesn't like to, but it would be really great if he do" Akizuki said, with those it was very sure that Len have no other choice.

"Okay" He replies stubbornly.

The three of them went on their way, when they passed the 3rd block Akizuki was tripped and Len immediately caught her, resulting that Akizuki fell on top of len with 1 inch space between their faces (an: Hihara, Kahoko scene, kind of like that but its opposite) with the red taint of blush on their faces Akizuki immediately stood, and said sorry to the blue haired boy infront of her, Kahoko, has some mixed emotions on her face during that time, its kind of, mad, sad, glad, excited, jealous at the same time. After the incident, their walk became so awkward, no one dare to speak and blush over Aki's face is still very visible at the moment.

"We are here, thanks Tsukimori-kun" Kahoko said.

" sorry, for earlier Len, ahh, it was o embarrassing gomene" Akizuki bowed and quickly walked to the front doorsteps.

"Aki, its nothing, I'm sorry as well" Len said looking at the other direction, and bid goodbye to the two ladies that he escorted home.

----

"I'm home mom" Kahoko said to the household, her mother quickly went out of the kitchen greeted her niece and daughter, "Okairinasai, Kahoko, Oh... Aki, its been years since I last saw you, you already grew up so much, Kaho's mother, said and hugged Aki, " I missed you too auntie" Aki said and hugged back.

"The two of you should already rest" the woman remarked, "go down after a few minutes, I'm almost done cooking "

"Yes"

Kahoko and aki immediately went to their respective rooms, Aki 's room is painted with skyblue and see weed wallpaper, and a royal blue bed, everything's blue, reminds kaho of certain person, Kahoko went to aki's bedroom.

"Ne, aki, I've been wondering this for a while, but what is your relation to the tsukimori family, I mean, you are so close to tsukimori-kun and hamaii-san,"

"Oh that, I see, well the tsukimoris are- "

"Kahoko, Akizuki, okaa-san is already finished cooking, look how you have grown Miroku akizuki" Kahoko's sister barged in cutting whatever akizuki is going to tell kaho, and immediately hugged akizuki,

"Mia-nee, let go, i-i-i c-ca can't breath," aki saying already suffocated to the very tight hug of the older person, but not so old, like actually in her 20s.

"Oh, gome gome, I just missed that bubbly character of you and your kawaii face, but not kawaii as before *sigh* both of you really have grown up, I hate it, Now lets go, mom's waiting for us"

"Hai"

After finishing dinner, the Hino household went to sleep, preparing for a extra ordinary day tomorrow

-----  
So How's it?! Geez, I really suck, I can do well editing others work but I cannot do mine, in a good way. Gome if my English sucks!, geez, reviews are very much appreciated good or bad, too shot for a year update, LOLZ, I really just touched my fanfic works everytime I got bored and nothing to do, I've been busy these past few months reading other fanfic and watching anime, !

Anyways, please review, review, review , review, I want to know if i've done a good job or not, but I know my grammar sucks , See yah! ^_^

~-dainty


End file.
